Little Science
by Ms Frosty
Summary: Helga is visiting Dr Bliss's office to find out everyting about romantic relationships at her tiny age.


**A/N:** A story, that crossed my mind yesterday in the evening. I thought about Helga's obsession at such a tender age. You know, it's quite unusual, so in this one-shot Helga is going to find out if it is normal to have such strong feelings at her age.

_PS_ – Currently working on last chapter of "On the Surface."

_PPS_ – Dr Bliss's situation from the childhood is based on real events, that took place in my childhood. I've never told anyone about this, but I'm not scared anymore.

* * *

Sometimes you just sit and think about the past day…

Sometimes you just walk your own way, never caring about the world around you. But then…Someone just opens up the umbrella above your head and the world stops. Heart stops beating, just to start racing against the chest like a hurricane. It's like a bolt of lightning, like you've been hit by a truck. Your head hurts, but with a hint of a pain that doesn't seem like a pain at all. The road to the real love was short, actually. She was just three years old when such unusual feelings opened up in her. But what was really bothering Helga – her tiny age. Not many girls like her experienced such a strong feeling to the one boy. We all know who it is, of course. Sometimes those feelings brought her joy, sometimes pain, sometimes agony, sometimes fear. Helga always thought that being normal was something she could never do. Being like everybody else wasn't something she'd wanted, she'd never aimed for it. But although she just wondered why. A whirlwind of thoughts was spinning in her head on a way to Dr Bliss's office. She would definitely tell Helga what to do with her current situation.

Who could know that even unexpected, fleeting meeting could grow up into overwhelming feeling. It turned out to be the purpose of the life itself, but she could never figure out what did it mean for real.

"That's the spirit…" – Helga mumbled to herself, still deeply immersed in thought.

A careful, but steady knock could be heard inside Dr Bliss's office.

"Come in, Helga." – Dr Bliss called, still looking through her papers, she knew it was her appointment today.

"Hey doc, how's it going?" – Helga asked, waving her hand, thought she didn't seem to pay attention to that.

"I'm actually good, thank you."

"Good…" – Helga slowly dragged out, making herself comfortable on the couch. "What are you working on?"

"Oh, you know, a lot of patients lately…Just need to finish a couple of records and we'll begin."

"No worries, doc. I'll just wait right here."

Helga looked up at the white ceiling. A small spider made its way who knows where. She blinked, she hated spiders, but right now she hated the small spiders inside her mind, they were itching her nerves and this small pause in her session with Dr Bliss that didn't even start yet was giving her creeps. She wondered if she could probably distract her from all that paper work, thought she knew it was necessary, part of her job, after all.

"Okay Helga…"

"Am I too young to love, doc? Am I sick? Am I not being normal? Maybe it's time you've reconsidered and put me into mental institution along with those psychos?" – Helga blurted out.

"Wait a second. What are you talking about?"

"It's not normal for the girls of my age to love…like that…To be obsessed this way…To kiss when I had that perfect opportunity."

"You've kissed him?"

"Yes, for real. Which was not scripted in some dumb Shakespeare play, or a TV-show. This time I've done it, doc. "

"That means, you've told him. What did he say?"

"That's the point, doc, he didn't say anything, just mumbled like it was the _"heat of the moment"_ (Helga quoted with her fingers) and that just never happened, we agreed on that. My point is, we're both young for such kind of feelings, especially that stupid football-head, who didn't get anything, or perhaps, he just doesn't want to get it."

"Well, let me tell you, Helga, boys are quite slow when it comes to romantic side of the relationships. We – girls, at that age, already know that stork don't bring kids and we think it's always up to them to confess first and be the leading one. Those are hormones fault, we're just start growing up a little bit earlier than them. You know, we've talked about it last time. It's just a good way to express yourself."

"Have you ever thought why did I fall in love at this tiny age? I mean, not many girls even know what it is really. I didn't know, really. It's just that…I felt something warm and really pleasant in my chest. That's what I remember. Can you imagine what's going to happen to me in a couple of years? I'll probably explode."

"I can actually tell, Helga. Judging by the fact your mom and dad treated you, I could just tell you've loved the fact that someone paid attention to you, made a sweet compliment, shielded from the rain, even though it was a bit late. It's not your fault it happened, Helga. Just be grateful to the universe which played its cards this way."

"I guess…"

"Let me tell you a story, Helga. When I was about your age, I've had a new boy in my class, after the summer break. I've instantly paid attention to him just by the fact that his arm was broken and I've kind of felt sorry for him. Our teacher made us sit together at the lessons. In a couple of weeks he told me he was in love with me, which was kind of a shock, because I liked him just as a friend. It continued for two years or so, he used to send me love-letters, he was waiting for me at the backyard of our school, we met occasionally in the streets, but I still didn't feel anything for him, as I thought. One day, at the geography lesson he tried to kiss me in front of the whole class, some of our classmates noticed that and as I've predicted they started to laugh. They've been laughing at me for the next couple of weeks. So I've decided to put this "relationship" to an end. I've told him to back off. Something like "it's over, pal", though nothing had started actually. I knew he felt broken, but when I've done it I felt sort of broken as well. That's where I developed my own feelings for him, told him I was sorry and everything, but he'd lost every piece of interst in me, the next day he was chasing other girls. Inside I knew - I've chosen the wrong way, but I couldn't do anything, he was sort of a bad boy, very rude, girls liked him, but he couldn't peek anyone, every week I've seen him with different girls. And that's where I've realized - he wasn't a man for me."

"What's your point, doc?"

"Don't listen to your head, Helga, always listen to your heart, it will always tell you the right thing. A true love can make anyting possible, Helga, no matter how young you are. I'll agree that not every three-year old girl would fall in love so quickly, but I don't see any harm in that."

"So, what you're saying is, I'm perfectly normal, and there's no need to put me in the mental institution?"

"Of course not, Helga."

"Whew, that's a relief. Oh yes, I have one more question."

"Go for it." - Dr Bliss smiled with the corner of her lips.

"What about Brainy?"

"What about him?"

"Well, I figured that since he's always following me around, breathing behind my back in my sweet-overwhelming monologes with my locket, I've kind of started to think he's sort of having feelings for me."

"There is such a possibility."

"Since my socking him in his face never helpled, really."

"I thought we've agreed you won't suck Brainy."

"I can't help it, doc, sometimes he's so annoying."

Dr Bliss gave Helga a look.

"But I'm doing really tenderly, so he won't suffer that much."

"I should probably write a book about your kind of situation, Helga."

"Well, I guess you've find someting for yourself as well, doc."

"I'll just need to think about, since I haven't written any."

"We just need to make a deal, doc, this book won't be published until I'm dead and buried."

"Of course, Helga."

"Good. Glad we're talking eye to eye."

"A-ha."

"So...what should I tell Arnold?"

"Nothing. I assume, it's his turn to talk. Just wait for the right place and for the right moment."

"Okay...Thanks, doc, you're so much of a help."

"You're welcome. Well, if you don't mind, Helga, we might call our session over, what do you think?"

"Yeah, we've surely made a progress. Both of us."

"Be careful out there and remember what I've told you about Brainy."

"Fine." - Helga rolled her eyes.

"That's the spirit."

Where had she heard that before?


End file.
